


Basel: 2011 (Respect)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basel is both the best and the worst event on the calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basel: 2011 (Respect)

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the wild card mess at Basel 2011. Request from calzamante

Basel is both the best and the worst event on the calendar.  
  
It is positive in the sense of reminding Swiss fans that there really is more to tennis than tracking where in the world is Roger Federer.  
  
It is negative in the sense that they see exactly how the tour is for you on a regular basis. You’re not really surprised that the wild card was rescinded in favor of one of Roger’s rivals wanting an early shot at the Greatest. Hearing all the silly apologies when you end up back in the main draw due to dumb luck just makes you wish for a punching bag.  
  
You want it to be a positive week but it’s just not going to happen and you’ll be back to dredging through the challenger events in hopes of another headache of a moment on the main tour.  
  
You’d like to say that you’ll skip Basel next year due to the level of disrespect but you don’t have luxury being Roger… or even Stan, who may be in Roger’s shadow but at least has made enough money off that connection to tell off the director if he wished. You just have to accept that you’ll get screwed over again.  
  



End file.
